Sobrevivir
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Katniss está sumida en el dolor por todas las pérdidas sufridas. Solo la  esperanza de que Peeta vuelva a ella la mantiene con vida. Peeta sabe que solo ella hará que él vuelva a ser quien fue. El camino es largo y duro, pero juntos pueden volver a vivir.


SPOILER DE SINSAJO

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The long and winding road,  
>that leads to your door.<br>Will never disappear,  
>I've seen that road before.<br>It always leads me here,  
>leads me to your door."<p>

"The long and winding road", The Beatles.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vivir

.

0

I. The long and winding road.

0

.

0

-No puedes continuar así, preciosa- dijo la persona que Katniss quería ver menos en aquellos instantes. Pero si se ponía a pensar en Plutarch, Gale, o cualquiera que tuviese relación con la guerra, tal vez Haymitch no era el peor mal. Por lo menos todavía.

-Mira quien habla- dijo Katniss con voz ronca, mientras se giraba sobre su cama, para enfrentarse con la pálida cara de quien fue su mentor. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, pero sabía que ignorar a Haymitch iba a ser peor.

-Tan dulce como siempre- dijo el hombre, mientras corría las cortinas dejando que la luz invernal atravesase la oscura habitación de Katniss. Ante la irrupción de la luz en su oscura guarida, se tapó los ojos con sus manos, mientras soltaba algo parecido a un gruñido- Así me gusta, encantadora- dijo Haymitch con una sarcástica sonrisa, mientras se sentaba sobre una silla.- Se acabó, no puedes seguir así.

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó Katniss molesta. Sabía a lo que él se refería, era demasiado obvio, a la vez de doloroso. Pero no le quería hacer las cosas fáciles. Quería que de su boca saliesen las palabras que ella luego se arrepentiría de oír, porque sabía que las palabras de él serían las únicas capaces de sacarla de su letargo. Y las de Peeta, pensó mientras sentía que el agujero que estaba en el centro de su pecho crecía un poco más. Pero Peeta no contaba, porque no estaba con ella. Jamás volvería a estarlo.

Snow le había quitado para siempre al verdadero Peeta.

Había días que pensaba, por pequeños instantes, que era mejor que Peeta hubiese muerto, al hecho de que estuviese con vida y de que no la quisiese como lo había hecho antes del condenado secuestro.

Solo a veces lo pensaba.

Solo a veces, en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras las paredes parecían querer asfixiarla. Se preguntaba si eso es lo que había sentido su padre cuando veía las paredes de la mina volar en mil pedazos, aplastándolo como un insecto.

-De nuevo lo estás haciendo- dijo Haymitch sonando casi triste, mientras negaba lentamente con su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con indiferencia Katniss, sabiendo a la perfección lo que le estaba diciendo Haymitch. Estaba cayendo presa de sus recuerdos. Oscuros recuerdos de su ya deprimente vida.

-No es necesario que tenga que decirte lo que ya sabes, preciosa- dijo él con suavidad, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la ventana. La abrió, dejando que el frío invernal ingresase a la pieza en la que estaban, haciendo que Katniss se estremeciese del frío.

-Cierra la condenada ventana, ¿a caso quieres que me congele hasta que muera, Haymitch?- preguntó algo molesta la mujer.

-Ya estás muerta, cariño- dijo Haymitch, mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella mirándolo atónita.- Ya ni siquiera te estás muriendo, Katniss. Estás completamente muerta, sin fuerzas para seguir peleando. Ya ni siquiera te esfuerzas por vivir. A penas te alimentas, ni siquiera te bañas- dijo con un dejo de asco Haymitch, para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, buscando hacer que esa frialdad que se habían apoderado de Katniss de a poco se resquebrajara. Lo había intentado dejándola sola para que superase su depresión, pero al parecer a pesar de todos los meses que la había dejado tranquila, no había visto una mejoría respecto a como la había encontrado en aquella habitación del Capitolio después del juicio por la muerte de Coin.

-Si estoy muerta, ¿qué mierda haces acá, Haymitch?- preguntó ella con frialdad, sin levantar ni un poco la voz.

Fue ahí cuando Haymitch descubrió que el problema se le había escapado de las manos.

La antigua Katniss lo habría maldecido, gritado, incluso arañado, pero aquella Katniss era a penas una sombra de la mujer fuerte y valiente que él había conocido hace dos años atrás. Pero ella casi con indiferencia le había hecho saber que no le importaba, que quería que la dejase tranquila, que incluso la dejase morir. Podía adivinar en aquella mirada casi desprovista de vida, que a ella le importaba poco y nada su vida después de haber perdido todo lo que ella quería.

Con esa última idea, Haymitch sintió que la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de sí mismo. Era una sensación extraña, si es que e detenía a pensar que hace meses que no se sentía tan furioso con Katniss, y consigo mismo.

-Eres egoísta- dijo Haymitch sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras. Quería romper esa apatía que embargaba a la mujer que tenía al frente, que estaba más delgada y pálida que nunca.

-Eso es nuevo, ¿por qué sería, Haymitch?- preguntó Katniss centrando su mirada en la ahora lívida expresión de la cara del hombre.

-Porque tienes razones por las cuales vivir. No te lo han quitado todo, no dejes que te quiten las malditas ganas de vivir, Katniss.- rugió el hombre, enfureciéndose cada vez más. Eso hizo algo de gracia para ella, quien sonrío con tristeza.

-¿Qué tengo, Haymitch?- preguntó ella, mientras se pasaba una mano por su todavía irregular pelo- Mi hermana está muerta, mi madre me abandonó porque no soporta estar acá, Gale- dijo deteniéndose un segundo para saber que sentía respecto a quien había sido su mejor amigo- Gale ya no está en mi vida. Está en el distrito 2 con un trabajo importante, lo que a decir verdad me da lo mismo. El Gale de mi infancia ya no existe, hace mucho que no lo hace, por lo que también lo he perdido- dijo Katniss casi con alivio- Solo tengo un maldito gato que me odia y me recuerda a Prim, y a ti, que prefieres la compañía de una puta botella antes que la mía, por lo cierto que resulto no ser muy estimulante- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y Peeta?- preguntó con furia Haymitch- ¿A caso no quieres hablar sobre él, cariño? Porque déjame recordarte que el motivo porque no te has metido una bala en tu preciosa cabeza, es porque el sigue con vida.

-Ya no existe, Haymitch- dijo Katniss tratando de controlar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. No quería hablar de él. Él era una de las perdidas más dolorosas, que simplemente no podía ni quería dimensionar todo el sufrimiento que le podía generar darse cuenta que jamás lo podría recuperar.

-Tú sabes que sí- dijo el hombre, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la mujer sentada- Existe todavía, solo tiene que sanar. Al igual que tú, quien ya no eres lo que eras hace dos años atrás.

-¿Ésta es tú forma de hacer terapia, Haymitch?- le increpó Katniss, tratando de sonar hiriente, pero sus palabras sonaron carentes de fuerza- ¿Hacerme pensar sobre Peeta? ¿Sobre que lo perdí, y lo estúpida que fui cuando no lo quise cuando el me quería más que a su propia vida?- dijo ella, sintiendo como el agujero de su pecho comenzaba a crecer alarmantemente, sintiendo como el frío de su cuerpo aumentaba. Necesitaba calor, y sabía que la única manera de encontrarlo sería a través de la única persona que ella había dañado más que a nadie en éste mundo.

-Solo quiero hacerte ver que no lo has perdido todo. Si lo hubieses hecho estarías como yo, o te habrías metido una condenada bala en tu preciosa cabeza si fueses lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.- dijo Haymitch con algo parecido a la tristeza. Katniss se dio cuenta que físicamente el no parecía estar en mejores condiciones que ella. Estaba pálido, delgado y ojeroso, sin dejar de hacer mención que sus manos sufrían leves tiritones, lo que era un claro símbolo de privación.

Tal vez Haymitch, por estúpida que sea aquella suposición, había dejado de tomar días antes de venir a verla.

Días antes de enfrentarla.

Eso hizo que algo levemente cálido se posase brevemente en su muerto corazón. Sintió el impulso de sonreír ante aquella demostración de preocupación de Haymitch, pero los recuerdos sobre Peeta, el Peeta de Snow, hacían que sonreír fuese impensado para ella.

Cuando habían intentado de llegar a la mansión de Snow meses atrás, había podido ver algo del antiguo Peeta en el nuevo Peeta, especialmente después de que ella lo hubiese besado y le hubiese pedido que se quedase con ella, respondiendo un "siempre" que hizo que ella sintiese la leve esperanza de que él estuviese adentro de aquél muchacho totalmente quebrado y envenenado por Snow.

La había salvado de ella misma cuando ella decidió matar a Coin, no dejando que se quitase la vida, diciéndole que no podía dejarla.

¿Eran símbolos de que él seguía ahí, esperándola?

¿Seguiría hoy en día esperándola a que ella volviese a ser sí misma?

¿Seguiría queriéndola a pesar de todo?

No quería arriesgarse a creer, a esperar que él la quisiese, porque era absurdo. El veneno lo había echo odiarla. Ahora tal vez con suerte podía tolerar su presencia, sin sentir el instinto homicida de querer matarla. Tener la esperanza de que él la quisiese, y que él no lo hiciese solo terminaría por matarla por completo.

Aunque en cierta manera ella ya estaba muerta, según Haymitch.

-Él me odia, Haymitch- dijo Katniss con voz cansada, mientras trataba de pelear por las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. No quería que Haymitch viese que ella se había transformado en una llorona. Que la viese como estaba ya era suficiente- No creo que pueda soportar tener esperanzas respecto a que él volviese a ser quien era. No puedo esperar que él me quiera como me quiso, porque si no es así me voy a morir de verdad.- dijo Katniss de verdad, siendo directa con Haymitch con respecto a lo que sentía. Sabía que él entendía lo que ella decía, lo que ella sentía, pero sentía la necesidad de exteriorizar sus pensamientos, porque o sino sentía que estallaría en mil pedazos. Mil piezas afiladas, que atravesarían todo su ser, hiriéndolo de muerte.

-Creo que hay esperanza respecto a ti- dijo Haymitch con una leve sonrisa, la cual Katniss no pudo interpretar, a pesar de que él y ella eran tan parecidos. Tan llenos de rabia, dolor y tristeza. Tan quebrados gracias a los intereses de otros.- Te espera trabajo, preciosa- dijo Haymitch saliendo de la habitación de Katniss antes de que ella pudiese decir o hacer algo, dejándola más confundida de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Confusión era mejor que nada, mejor que el vacío que ella sentía que jamás se iría de al medio de su pecho. De su corazón muerto.

Haymitch comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pensando que todo no estaba perdido como él había creído. Si Katniss no se había matado, era porque había algo, o más bien alguien que la ataba a la vida, y esa persona estaba esperándolo afuera de la casa de Katniss, abrigado con un pesado chaquetón debido al frío.

Su pelo rubio, algo más largo que su época de los juegos del hambre, caía sobre el chaquetón que lo abrigaba. Sus ojos azules, sin aquella horrible expresión de locura y odio que tenían cuando fue rescatado meses atrás, miraban a Haymitch interrogante, al igual que su rostro, el cual tenía pequeñas cicatrices por las quemaduras que había recibido por las explosiones de los paracaídas en el Capitolio.

-Te espera trabajo, chico del pan- dijo Haymitch, dijo mientras salía y tomaba uno de los hombros de Peeta Mellark.- Ahora voy a ir a tomar todo el alcohol que encuentre en mi casa, así que no se te ocurra venir a molestarme hasta que ella vuelva a sonreír.

-Veo que no has perdido la fe en mí, Haymitch- dijo irónicamente Peeta, levantando las cejas en un gesto que hizo que Haymitch tuviese la certeza de que todo no estaba perdido. Que detrás de ese hombre que estaba parado al frente de él, estaba el Peeta Mellark que se había robado el corazón de todo Panem, y que había podido llenar de esperanzas el de Katniss.

-Exactamente- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras desaparecía caminando camino hacia su casa y a las botellas de licor blanco que lo estaban esperando para darle una calidad y alcohólica bienvenida, dejando a Peeta solo al frente de la entrada de la casa de Katniss.

Que comiencen los juegos, los verdaderos juegos.

En los que Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark vuelven a ser sí mismos.

0

.

0

12/02/2012

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado lo que han leído. Bueno la idea de éste fic surgió de diversas razones, en primer lugar porque amé realmente ésta trilogía de los juegos del hambre. Hace mucho tiempo no me había entusiasmado tanto leyendo éstos libros, que los terminé los tres en una semana. Obsesionada es lo menos que puedo decir respecto mi estado mental durante esa semana, hasta el punto que mis compañeros de trabajo se reían de mí, porque me preguntaban que estaba leyendo en el trabajo y yo comenzaba a delirar sobre los libros, confirmándole a más de alguno que no estaba en mis cabales esos días. El segundo motivo es que estoy enamorada de Peeta, de verdad lo amo, lo encontré muy completo y genial. Si Katniss se hubiese quedado con Gale, ahora ardería Troya en mi estado anímico. Fuera de broma, el personaje de Katniss me llama mucho la atención, especialmente en el último libro como finalmente se quiebra, y como Collins puede escribir a un muy buen grado el estado mental de ella, que más de alguna lo ha sufrido alguna vez. La sensación de soledad, el de querer aislarse cuando las cosas te superan, y como el tiempo va sanando las heridas de uno, con la ayuda de ciertas personas claves en la vida de uno.

Tomo finalmente el final de Sinsajo, para desarrollar como Peeta y Katniss vuelven a estar juntos, pero de verdad, y con la carga que significa todas las cosas que han sufrido los dos a lo largo de toda la saga.

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor díganme si les gusto lo que escribí, haciendo obviamente críticas constructivas. Siempre son bienvenidas, cuando son formuladas con respeto.

Espero que estén muy bien, cuídense mucho. Y nos leemos pronto.

Atentamente

Ignacia


End file.
